icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:3cooldog92/Why I Don't Think Creddie Will Happen
Sorry this is 2 months late. I had some unexpected problems getting this up. I realized something that will please a lot of Seddie shippers. I can confidently say that no matter what happens with Seddie, Creddie will not happen. I realize such a claim requires a lot of support to sustain. I get that a lot of people reading will be skeptical even if they are Seddie shippers. Please just hear me out. I think I finally have it. It’s not something I saw in the show, although the fact that there has been no serious chance at Creddie happening is necessary for me say that that Creddie won’t happen, and that fact certainly backs up my claim. It’s something I realized that’s been around since at least iSaved Your Life, although one piece of it comes from the end of iLove You. The thing I realized is about the character development of Freddie. Freddie has grown a lot since iPilot. He’s really grown a backbone. I guess you could say he’s “manned up”. He’s also gotten a lot bigger physically. I know most of that is Nathan hitting puberty and going to the gym. The Seddie arm wrestling match in iOMG did show that Freddie is getting stronger, though. I think we all can agree that Sam is a major reason that Freddie has gone form that squeaky little wimp we saw in iPilot to man we see before us today. I think just as important as Freddie manning up is the way that they’ve shown him to be a good guy who cares deeply for his friends and does not want to see them get hurt whether he sees them as just a friend (Carly) or something more (Sam). iParty With Victorious proved that when he wanted to beat up Steven (personally I think Freddie could pummeled Steven, but that’s another story). A more minor part of what I’m proving is the way they’ve portrayed Carly. iCan’t Take It shows us a lot about Carly. It shows although she does have a selfish streak (the beginning where she wanted to break Sam and Freddie up because she was happier before they started dating), in the end she’s not a self-serving b**** and in the end she truly cares about her friends and wants them to be happy (this will be important later). Let me go back to Freddie. Part of being the good guy that doesn’t want to see either of his friends get hurt obviously means that he wouldn’t do or say anything that would hurt his friends. As far as the point I’m making here, this really pertains to Sam. Let’s review what happened at the end of iLove You (as painful as it might be). After hearing a speech by Carly that was intended for Spencer and his creepy relationship with Jenna, not Sam and Freddie, Sam and Freddie decided to break up. I’ve made clear how stupid the reason given are in other posts and there’s no need for me to repeat my thoughts on that subject here. They told each other they love each other and decided to delay the breakup until midnight so they could make out for an hour and a half. The important part here is that Freddie told Sam that he loves her and Sam told Freddie that she loves him. Let’s look at each piece of that more closely. First, Freddie told Sam that he loves her. At this point in Freddie’s life, he’s not one the throw around the word “love” lightly. Yes, he thought he loved Carly in the first 2-3 seasons. At that point he didn’t know what love is. Let’s keep in mind that he never said “I love you” to Carly (he said “because I love her” to Sam in iDon’t Wanna Fight which is not the same). Since then he’s grown out of his little crush for Carly. He didn’t find out the true meaning of love until he started dating Sam. Given that, there’s no doubt he knew what he meaning of what he was saying and he truly meant it. Let’s look at the other piece now. Sam told Freddie that she loves him. That was extremely hard for her to put her heart on the line like that. She wouldn’t have done that if she wasn’t 100% sure she meant it and she was 100% sure that he wouldn’t hurt her when she put her heart on the line. This is the girl who hid in a mental hospital for 3 days after she put her heart on the line for the first time in iOMG because she was so scared of getting hurt and rejected. Right up to the iLost My Mind kiss, she was completely sure that Freddie would reject her and leave her heartbroken. After all that happened in the Seddie arc, she felt safe enough with Freddie to tell him that she loved him, to put her heart on the line again. She finally felt like she could completely open up to another human being and not get hurt. Let’s just pretend for a moment, that after all that, if Freddie went off and dated Carly. wouldn’t that make him the biggest a**hole that ever lived? After the girl who’s been hurt by everyone in her life gave him her heart and he told her that loved her he went off with Carly. She finally felt like she was loved for who she is and he would just go off with Carly off all people. Sam’s “perfect” best friend that Sam feels she can never live up to. Of course that would make him the biggest a**hole of all time. Let’s move on to Carly. I’m not going to pretend that Carly is perfect. She’s not. I’m not going to pretend that she doesn’t have a selfish streak. She does. It came out in the beginning of iCan’t Take It. On the end, however, Carly is a good person. What kind of person would that make her if she took the guy her best friend was in love with? If she took the only person that loved Sam for who she is away from Sam, what kind of person would that make her? It would make her a self-serving b****. Carly may be a lot of things, but a self-serving b**** is not one of them. The end of iCan’t Take It proved that. It’s worth mentioning that Carly did not want to break up Sam and Freddie because she was jealous. Her little comment in iLost My Mind about a fan being crazy for thinking Freddie’s hot pretty much removes all doubt that that she sees Freddie as a friend, nothing more. The way the show has developed the characters Carly and Freddie means that neither would hurt Sam. By dating each other, that’s exactly what would happen. Freddie would definitely be aware of this. While Carly might be less likely to be aware of this, I find it hard to believe she’d be completely oblivious to the fact she’d be hurting Sam by dating Freddie. I’ve made it clear that Sam would be heartbroken if Carly and Freddie dated, and I’ve also made clear that both Carly and Freddie know that they would hurt Sam by dating. The way Dan has developed Carly and Freddie, it’s safe to say that neither of them would do that to Sam. There’s the logic of why Creddie will not happen. But logic means nothing right? It was logical for Sam and Freddie to stay together but Dan broken up. Didn’t iLove You prove that writers of iCarly will throw away logic to mess with the shippers? Yes it did. But here’s what I realized. Dan can afford to piss off all the Seddie shippers. He did so and iCarly isn’t dead. What he can’t afford to do is to turn Freddie into the biggest a**hole who ever lived and Carly into a self-serving b****. That would destroy the characters we’ve all grown to love and would probably destroy the show. Dan is simply not going to do that. Dan may not have to write a logical storyline, but he will continue to have logical character development. When I realized that, I realized I can confidently say Creddie is not going to happen. Creddie shippers may see iLove You as renewed hope for Creddie. They’re dead wrong. Whatever the status of Seddie, the points I made in this blog remain the same and Creddie is not coming back. This blog is not meant to offend any Creddie shippers or to claim that no can ship Creddie anymore. If someone truly believes that Carly and Freddie belong together, that is their right. I would hope that they would at least acknowledge what I said is true. Wanting Carly and Freddie to be together is one thing. Saying that it will happen requires support in the form of facts, logic and analysis. That just does not exist anymore. Thanks to everyone who reads this. Please tell me if you have anything to add. Category:Blog posts